Tamaki back in 1888?
by The Black Blood Beauty-Cynthia
Summary: Our young Host King finds himself in a tight spot, he was in Japan in the year 2006 last night and he wakes to find himself in London in 1888!


**_This is my first fan fiction piece, I had tried and failed at making a decent Kuroshitsuji or Ouran fan fiction in the past so I decided to write this! Just to let you know, this is a whole story but it's individual because of what happens to each Ouran character when they arrive in the Kuroshitsuji world! Enjoy, R&R, and I hope you like it! :D_**

"Mm…is it morning already…?" Said a sleepy blonde as he sat up and stretched his tired and somewhat sore muscles. He rubbed his eyes and realized that he wasn't laying in his bed…but rather…a coffin!? He shouted instantly: "I CAN'T BE DEAD! I WAS JUST SLEEPING JUST A SECOND AGO!" He looked around quickly; trying to be sure he wasn't anywhere else but Earth. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, knowing that he wasn't dead, just in a shop of some sort. _"Wait a second…something seems fishy about this…"_

The purple eyed teen stood up and stepped out of the coffin, looking around. _"It's kind of dark in here like a place Nekozawa would hang around." _He shuddered at the thought of the creepy figure that was always in purple robe and hiding in closets, afraid of flashlights. He chuckled to himself at the thought which made him feel a little better. But still…something was just off…but he couldn't figure out what that was. He rubbed his shoulders, realizing that he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Well, for a dead person you sure make a lot of noise." Said a voice from behind a door that creakily opened. The blonde's eyes widened as she saw a man with black clothing, an old top hat that cut open at the top and had REALLY long silver hair that draped lower than his robe. "Wait! But I'm not dead!" The blonde shouted. The silver locked man chuckled and said with a voice that cracked: "I know. It was a joke. I just love a good joke."

He strolled over to a shelf and picked up a jar that had some kind of powder in it. _"Ash, maybe? And what is he doing in here?" _He gasped loudly at his sudden thought _"perhaps he can tell me where I am! If I'm anywhere at all." _He cleared his throat and said: "Excuse me? Could tell me where I am? You see, I was sleeping just a second ago, and somehow I ended up here!" He shivered from the sheer frigidity that threaded the air and he rubbed his arms again rapidly, hoping to create warmth from the friction.

"If you tell me a hilarious joke, I'll tell you…" The man said with a wide grin that made the blonde shudder with suspiciousness, and he was slightly creeped out at the same time. "Um, I think I might just ask someone else…but thank you." He began to leave when he thought quickly: _"It's indecent for me to just step outside in these clothes!" _

He turned slowly to the man who was still standing at the counter, leaned over and smiling with what the violet eyed man suspected to be like he was expecting something to happen. He walked back over to the wooden desk, the cold was getting worse. He had to find some warm clothes otherwise he might freeze to death. "Uh…do you by any chance have any spare clothes that I could wear?" _"This is so low, asking someone to give you their belongings." _

The grey-locked individual chuckled for some reason.

"What?! It's not funny!"

"It is because the dead don't need clothing, they can just go without! It's not like they have anything to hide." He laughed at his own joke.

"For the second time, I'm not dead! And I don't see what's so amusing about a person who has just woken up and nearly freezing to death!" His teeth chattered and he wrapped himself up in his own arms.

"Okay, okay, you can have some of my garments as long as you can tell a good joke!"

"Ugh, enough with the jokes! Wait a minute…I have one!"

The blonde told the joke without further notice and had the other man rolling on the floor and laughing the hardest and loudest the amethyst eyed adolescent had ever heard before.

"Okay, you win! That was a comical masterpiece!" Said the black-wearing man who pulled himself up by the elbows up onto the desk, still choking on leftover giggles. "Brilliantly put together that was!"

"Okay, a deal's a deal." _"Now I can get some clarity on where I am." _

"The name's Undertaker…as for where you are? You're in London in the year of 1888. How you got here? I guess that's for the fate's to decide!" He put his hands up in an unknowing gesture.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, high school 2nd year, and I live in Japan. Also known as the Princely Type to the ladies and Host King. And wait…didn't you say 1886?! Oh my God! I was in 2006 last night! How did that happen?! Did I time travel!?" Tamaki began to do a problem in his head with widened eyes. "That was 120 years back! And where are the others? Kyoya…the twins…Mori-sempai…Honey-sempai…and Haruhi?"

He began to pace around, contemplating about what to do now. Worst case scenario he figured that he was the only one who was thrown backwards almost a century and two decades. Which would mean his friends would worry about where he was and soon call the authorities to find him, and they never could, since he was in 1888.

Undertaker just looked at him with a confused look written on his face. Tamaki noticed this and said: "Never mind. At least I know what's going on and I won't be totally lost."

"I have no inkling of what you were rambling about but I guess we're all insane!" Undertaker chuckled.

"I AM NOT INSANE FOR YOU INFORMATION!" Tamaki shouted to the man while dressing into cream dress shirt and pulled a brown over suit that included an attachable bowtie. _"This is definitely not cosplay." _He thought as he put on black loafers.

"Looking sharp!" Said Undertaker as he pulled out a coffin and opened it up to observe what Tamaki knew was a dead person. He gave Undertaker a goodbye and thank you before stepping out into the sunlight, a new world with new rules. And a world that he had to travel to find his friends, if they were here at all.


End file.
